The Formula 1 Wiki:Nominations for Featured Article/Sebastian Vettel
Sebastian Vettel Well I have been working on this article for awhile now, I can say that I have almost completed this article to the best of my ability. There are a few things that I would still want to work on, but I believe the essentials are well and truely covered. I would appreciate it if someone could give it a proof read if they have time, to help me pick up errors ( sometimes hard to do for the author of the article, easy to miss ). Probably needs more images and maybe a shortening of the pre-formula one career section, a lot of that is not directly relevant to F1 and is something I wrote what feels like a VERY long time ago now. This certainly has to be the largest article I know of on the wiki in terms of pure content. What is the opinions of this length? Is it too long? My opinion has always been go into too much detail rather than too little. The reason I have written such a long article is because I want to ensure that this wiki rather than Wikipedia is the most comprehensive source for F1 information. Vettel as well as all the other major F1 driver pages already have extensive detail on their driver articles, I think as this is an F1 specific wiki, rather than just a general database of information we should be doing more than what Wikipedia does. Do the other admins agree? Should we aim to be creating articles with this much comprehensive detail? I am curious to hear others opinions. Randomg (talk) 14:32, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Support (3) * Support after cleanup. By cleanup, I mean reviewed by at least one editor, with errors corrected and issues fixed. I will note that the page is in dire need of more images. The pre-F1 section is okay, though I might shorten it if I feel it is too much. I also think the section headings would be better done like the ones at Ayrton Senna. I'll make one or two of these changes now, but the review process will take some time. In regards to your final paragraph, that is the comprehensiveness of articles I want. I look at other wikis for this idea, such as Doctor Who, Star Wars or even the independent Super Mario Wiki, so the length itself it not a problem. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:33, May 1, 2014 (UTC) * Reluctant support. As much as I dislike Vettel as a driver, I must admit that the article is very well written. It will need more images before being allowed to make Featured Article, and a thorough copyediting (I noticed a couple of spelling errors that need correcting, for example) but overall, the article looks promising. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 08:47, May 2, 2014 (UTC) * Future Support. It is a well written article. Just some reviewing and maybe more images. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 01:58, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (0)